The Rise of Swiftstar
by SwiftStar of ThunderClan
Summary: Swiftkit, her father is dead and threats are rising from inside the clan... Can she save ThunderClan before it's to late? Please R&R! Rated T for saftey!
1. Begining

**ThunderClan**

Leader: ShineStar; A Light Silver tom that shines in the moon light, Shimmering Blue eyes, Muscular build

Deputy: HeatherStrike; pretty tortoiseshell she cat with white paws and chest, heather colored eyes… (Apprentice; BirdPaw)

Medicine Cat(s): Full

TallFeather; Pretty gray and white she-cat with a huge scar on her shoulder

Warriors:

NightEcho: Black tom with white spots, paws and tail tip, dark blue eyes… (Apprentice; SunPaw)

DarkFrost: Ice white tom, grey tail, black eyes, Eldest warrior

MintFur: Orange tom, green eyes, white paws

FrostHeart: Black SheCat, white chest and ears, blue eyes

RobinStreak; She Cat with Brown paws, brown eyes

AppleShade; Lime and brown colored tom with one ice-white paw and dark blue eyes… (Apprentice; SkyPaw)

MoonWatcher; She is black with white paws and half a white muzzle that resembles a half moon 

LionClaw; huge golden tabby with long claws and amber eyes 

RussetFang; Huge, russet tom with large black paws and thick fur

CliffLeap; Pale grey tabby tom with darker stripes and blue eyes 

AshWing; Dark gray tom with Light gray Ears and Tail, Sky blue eyes

Apprentices;

SunPaw; big muscular, dark russet tabby tom with long claws and amber eyes

BirdPaw; beautiful light grey she cat with darker flecks, white paws and chest and blue eyes

SkyPaw; dark blue grey she cat with lighter flecks and Heather colored eyes

Queens:

GingerFur: (dead mate)

Kits:

SwiftKit

SilverKit

RavenKit(Adopted)

WhiteKit

CloudWillow; (Mate; AppleShade)

Kits:

PrimroseKit 

CanaryKit 

MouseKit

CherryFlight; Orange SheCat with Red paws and Tail, Amber eyes, has Lean Build, Always Looks skinny (Mother of FireKit and FlameKit)

Elders:

JayStone; Light jay-colored and white tom with crystal-yellow eyes

GoldenShine; Golden SheCat with some Orange spots, Green eyes

**ShadowClan**

Leader; StormStar; A small white she-cat with gray spots on head, back, and tail, Amber eyes

Deputy; TansySpots; Sleek white she-cat with brown tabby spots on face, back, and tail. Bright green eyes

MedicineCats:

BeechLeaves; White and brown tabby tom with bright green eyes; 34 moons

SandPaw; Yellow she-cat with emerald green eyes and lighter stripes (Adopted daughter of StormStar)

Warriors:

LargeShadow; Dark brown tom with large paws (Mentor of LoudPaw) 

BlackHeart; Black tom with long scar across chest and long tail (Mate; FrostWing) (Mentor of LithePaw) 

FrostWing; Icy white and russet tabby she-cat with striking, green eyes (Mate; BlackHeart) (Mentor of PinePaw)

ClawStrike; Dark grey tom with russet tabby markings (Mentor of BrightPaw) 

BurnClaw; Mainly Black tom, but Red-Orange Paws, Amber eyes, Strong and Muscular (Secret father of RavenKit)

BlackFur; black tom with amber eyes 

SnakeFang: brown tom with darker stripes and green eyes (Mentor of GoldenPaw)

IceShard; White SheCat with a black tail tip and ice blue eyes 

SplitMask; Dark brown tabby with a white face, it has a long scar right down the middle which is the reason for his name... is a former rogue

LotusMoon; Small light brown tabby with a long tail, green and yellow eyes, and a black paw (Mentor of MintPaw)

Apprentices:

GoldenPaw; golden she cat with green eyes and one white paw (Apprentice of SnakeFang)

LoudPaw; Brown she-cat with cream paws (Apprentice of LargeShadow)

LithePaw; spindly, black she-cat with stormy grey eyes (Apprentice of BlackHeart) 

BrightPaw; Small, amber tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes (Apprentice of ClawStrike) 

PinePaw; Small, mottled, brown, tabby tom with amber eyes (Apprentice of FrostWing) 

MintPaw; Swift, black cat with green eyes and white paws and tail tip (Apprentice of LotusMoon)

Queens:

NightFlower: black she-cat with blue eyes (Expecting SnakeFang's kits)

**RiverClan **

Leader;

CreekStar; Silvery-blue with a long plumy tail and green eyes

Deputy;

ShellThorn; Pale russet SheCat with deep gold eyes and a white tail (Mentor of PebblePaw)

MedicineCats;

StormHeart; Light grey tom with black paws and white tabby stripes with crystal dark amber eyes

WaterPaw; Pale orange and blue SheCat with white stripes and ice green eyes

Warriors;

BrezzeFlow; Black SheCat with golden wispy markings, Grass green eyes

SwiftFrost; White tom with black tabby stripes and stormy blue eyes (Mentor of FishPaw)

FlowerDrop; Silver dappled SheCat with steel blue eyes (Mentor of SilverPaw) (Mate of ScatterFur)

ScatterFur; Black tom with white paws and green eyes (Mate of FlowerDrop)

TigerFeather; Brown tabby she-cat with creamy pale amber eyes and spotted brown flecks (Mentor of VolePaw)

LizardStripe; Dark brown tom with a cream underbelly, black paws, bright green eyes and a single stripe down his back (Mate of DarkDay)

Apprentices;

FishPaw; Dark brown tom with black tail; long furred

SilverPaw; grey tom with black stripes and frosty blue eyes (Apprentice of FlowerDrop)

PebblePaw; Dark grey she-cat with dark brown dapples and dark vivid blue eyes with black flecks (Apprentice of ShellThorn)

VolePaw; very smooth and short dark brown fur and amber eyes, is a little small (Apprentice of TigerFeather)

Queens;

DarkDay; Black tabby she-cat with dark blue-grey stripes and bright vivid yellow eyes with a white chin (Mate of LizardStripe)  
>Kits;<p>

FalconKit 

ThornKit 

TwigKit 

NettleKit 

BarkKit

Elders;

HailPounce; Ice blue tom with off white flecks and deep yellow eyes

PaleTail; Patchy black and white tom with pale green eyes

JaggedStone; Grey tabby tom with creamy pale amber eyes and

spotted grey flecks

WeedPelt; yellow tabby coat with a white muzzle, has dim green eyes, also is very small and skinny 

**WindClan **

Leader;

LillyStar; Grey she cat with small white spots all over and bright blue eyes

Deputy;

EagleBreeze; Dark brown she cat with ice white paws, tail and tail tip, underbelly with flecks and frosty green eyes

MedicineCats;

CreamBlossom; thick furred white she cat with yellow markings, she has green eyes and is pretty large for a WindClan cat  
>MouseTail; White furred she-cat with bright vivid amber eyes and gingerbrown flecks

Warriors; (More Needed)

BirchYowl; Dark brown tom with lighter brown flecks, ice white tail and ears with one midnight black paw and frosty blue eyes

BreechFoot; Brown tom with ice green eyes and darker flecks with an ice white tail and chest

BrownNadder; Dark brown tabby she-cat with creamy ginger paws, chest and tail with bright vivid blue eyes

SilverFall; Silver and pale grey flecked she-cat with pale bright yellow eyes and a black tabby striped tail (Mate of BirchYowl)

StagHoof; Light brown Tom with black points (Mate of SoftWind)

RoseWisper; quite slender, lacks the wiry frame of the rest of her Clan, has tortoiseshell fur that is long and plumy, and hazelish-green color eyes

Apprentices;

OwlPaw; Brown and white tabby tom with black ears and bright vivid green eyes

Queens;

Kits of ArchTail(Dead)

MilkKit

LightningKit

(The kits aren't dead ArchTail is)

HoneyFrost; Ginger tabby she-cat with white paws, tail tip and underbelly with deep blue eyes (Mother of CrowKit, AppleKit, LarkKit, MudKit)

SoftWind; Silver tabby with light blue eyes (Mother of MistKit, SmokeKit, and LightKit)

Elders;

RavenScreech; Midnight black tom with two ice white flecks and a very dark brown tail with frosty yellow eyes

HawkPool; Dark brown tabby she-cat with creamy ginger paws, chest and tail with bright vivid blue eyes

**Prologue**

In ThunderClan

"Come on GingerFur! Just a little more and the first one will be here!"

"Oh great StarClan! TallFeather please help me! It hurts so much!"

A shriek exploded from the queen's mouth as a silver she-kit came into the world.

"Great job GingerFur. You're doing just fine, only two more to

go!"

"Ah! TallFeather please make the pain stop! I want CornTail, I need to see my mate!"

The queen's pleads faded into more pain filled shrieks as another kit came into the world this time and gray tom.

"Come on GingerFur! Just one more kit and your done!"

A gray queen with a rounded belly watched from the corner. _I hope it doesn't hurt that much when I kit. _She thought.

After a couple heartbeats a white tom slid into the world. As the kits took their first breaths, yowls from outside the den pierced the growing silence. Battle shrieks and painful shrieks flowing into the den. A huge black tom with gleaming amber eyes stood in the entrance of the nursery.

"GrayWisp. I am here for the kits."

The gray queen shrunk into the corner of the den wishing she were invisible. The medicine cat named TallFeather replied instead of GrayWisp.

"Why would you care about the kit of a ThunderClan queen?"

The tom padded into the den malice painting his eyes. His orange-red paws seemed to be covered with blood but dry at the same time. He hissed.

"ShadowClan wants more members, and we want ones that wont remember their previous life so a kit would be PERFECT."

The medicine cat moved closer to GrayWisp and replied.

"This queen has not kitted yet and when she does her kit will be raised in ThunderClan not ShadowClan."

The large toms eyes lit with a sudden rage that scared even the medicine cat. As she stumbled backwards the tom growled.

"If I can't take her kits maybe I should take this pretty kitty's"

The large tom gestured to GingerFur who lay in her nest licking her three kits. The queen looked up, seeing the huge tom standing over her. She growled and wrapped her tail around her kits. All of the sudden a silver tom with gray stripes lunged into the den. He tackled the large tom, and started clawing at his ears, the tom was quickly overpowered though the ShadowClan warrior shoved the tom off as GingerFur yowled to the silver and gray tom.

"CornTail please stop! He might kill you!"

The ShadowClan warrior paused and turned back to GingerFur. Eyes gleaming in malice he lunged for CornTail, ripping half of his right ear clean off, CornTail desperately flailed his paws with claws unsheathed trying to get on the offensive side once again, TallFeather lunged for the huge black tom trying to help her clan mate. The large tom pushed CornTail turning on TallFeather, he shoved the medicine cat into the defensive wall of the den trapping her in the brambles. CornTail lunged once again landing on the back of the warrior who grabbed his shoulder and threw CornTail onto the dirt floor. He looked to GingerFur eyes filled with sorrow as he mouthed to his mate. _Never forget me my love. Please name the eldest SwiftKit after my father. I love you._ with that the large warrior raked his claws through CornTails throat countless times.

Meanwhile in ShadowClan

The apprentices and queen stood in the middle of camp as they watched the warriors head off to battle, the queen a black She-Cat named NightFlower wondered if that was the last time she would see her mate alive. But a queen was not allowed to show fear around any cat nor could any cat show fear at all in ShadowClan.

She spoke to her mate trying to sound as emotionless as possible.

"Remember SnakeFang come back with your clan mates or being carried by them."

A She-Cat would always say this to their mate if they were not able to attend battle. ShadowClan was built around battles, at least that is what their leader StormStar believed.

**Thanks for reading**

**More Ocs are welcome for the clans**

**Please leave a review**

**Criticism is welcomed as long as it is constructive**

**that's all for now**

**SwiftStar Out**


	2. Chapter 1

Back in ThunderClan

One shriek raised above the rest, though it was not filled with pain or bloodlust. The shriek came from the nursery instead of the battlefield and it was a mixture of sorrow and rage. A ginger queen with three kits suckling at her chest, was the source. Her mate CornTail lay slumped in a pool of blood just mouse-tail's away. The largest of her kits started to wail, a silver she-kit who had sensed discomfort in her mother. Soon her two brothers joined in, the whole family morning for the dead warrior.

"ShadowClan it is time to return! This battle has been won!"

The warriors of ShadowClan, including the huge black tom in the nursery started chanting.

"ShadowClan will crush them all! ShadowClan will rule them all! With our leader in front and warriors behind! No battle in sight is impossible to win!"

An elder stumbled out of the elders den, she puffed up her chest and yowled.

"That does not even rime, ShadowClan scum!"

Within moments the golden she-cat was lost in a sea of ShadowClan warriors. Once they were finished there was not of patch of her fur that was not drenched in her own blood. A warrior from ThunderClan yowled.

"NO! GOLDENSHINE!"

Miraculously the elder managed to stand back up. A huge ShadowClan warrior stalked forward. Quicker than a bird she lunged for the elder, swiping her paws out from under her, the warrior pinned GoldenShine.

"What was that?"

The elder's eyes flashed with defiance and fear, as she replied.

"Nothing StormStar."

1 Moon Later

"TallFeather! GrayWisp is kitting!"

GingerFur's yowl sounded throughout the camp, soon the medicine cat was rushing out of her den with a mouthful of herbs. The queen started shooing her three kits out of the den. The eldest one a silver she-kit with ice blue eyes piped up and asked GingerFur.

"Momma, why do we have to leave the nursery? And why is aunty GrayWisp screaming?"

GingerFur looked down at her kit, as if trying to figure out what to say to a one moon old kit.

"Oh my little SwiftKit. GrayWisp just ate to much, and sometimes when that happens she-cats can become pregnant. And about three moons later when the extra food is ready to become dirt, the queen has to dispose of it. And then the dirt becomes kits like you."

The three kits looked very confused. The little white kit spoke this time.

"If you say so mama. Since we have nothing to do can we please visit dada?"

GingerFur realized that the kits didn't remember the day they were born. But that was normal, unfortunately that meant they had no idea their father was dead.

Meanwhile in RiverClan

"All cats old enough to catch their own fish gather for a meeting!"

As the cats of RiverClan gathered a large blue-silver She-Cat stood, clearly waiting. The leader of RiverClan CreekStar, her name known and feared by WindClan especially. When she had been just an apprentice the leader of WindClan at the time, held her hostage. But the mighty fighter she was allowed her to escape within three nights.

"As you all are aware RiverClan has very few cats at the moment. That is why I would like to make the eldest apprentices warriors today! FishPaw please step forward! SwiftFrost is FishPaw ready to become a warrior?"

A white tom with black stripes and stormy blue eyes. His voice filled with pride as he replied.

"Ready and more!"

"Then I call upon StarClan to look a this young apprentice, he has trained hard to understand your ways. FishPaw do you promise to protect your clan to death and to uphold the warrior code?"

"Yes CreekStar!"

"Then by the powers of StarClan I name you Fishtail! StarClan welcomes you as a new warrior of RiverClan!"

"Fishtail! Fishtail! Fishtail!"

"SilverPaw please step forward! FlowerDrop is your apprentice ready to be come a warrior?"

This time a Silver She-Cat with steel blue eyes stepped forward. Her eyes shone with confidence as she answered.

"Very much ready, CreekStar!"

"Then I call upon StarClan to look a this young apprentice, he has trained hard to understand your ways. SilverPaw do you promise to protect your clan to death and to uphold the warrior code?"

"Yes CreekStar."

"Then by the powers of StarClan I name you Silverflood! StarClan welcomes you as a new warrior of RiverClan!"

"Silverflood! Silverflood! Silverflood!"

The newly named Silverflood leaned over to Fishtail and whispered to him. While glancing at the nursery.

"Congrats Fishtail. You know maybe one day I will be there with your kits."

Fishtail looked very uncomfortably at Silverflood. The she-cat had made it clear that she was in love with him. But he was secretly in love with a beautiful apprentice named BrightPaw. Though there was one problem, she lived in ShadowClan. He responded with a brutal certainty.

"I wouldn't count on that."

Silverfloods eyes filled with tears. Before he could say a thing the tears were gone, replaced by a gleam of anger. Silverflood yowled for the whole clan to hear.

"I would like to make an announcement!"

Quickly the camp became quiet. Silverflood mover closer to Fishtail twining his tail with hers, she continued.

"Me and Fishtail cannot keep something a secret any longer!"

Mutters filled the camp, gossip all ready out. _What secret? Is it illegal? Is it about a clan mate? _Before anything else happened Silverflood finished, ignoring Fishtail trying to get her to stop.

"Me and Fishtail are in love! We would like to announce that we are becoming mates!"

For poor Fishtail there was no hope now, their leader insisted that after two cats become official mates they have to be expecting kits within the moon. Or the male is banished. The female is imprisoned in camp kept only for the purpose of more kits. To make matters worse if a couples little does not have a she-kit the same punishment occurs. So if Fishtail wanted to stay with his family he had to have kits with Silverflood.

Meanwhile in WindClan

"Cats of WindClan I say it is time for CreekStar to fall! Are you with me?"

"Yes LillyStar! WindClan pushes on!"

"Then lets end that fox-dung's life! To battle WindClan"

The deputy started barking orders to his fellow warriors.

"Unit WIND will dispatch in t-minus 1 minute. Unit WIND stand by for battle"

"5-4-3-2-1! Unit WIND to battle!"

**Thanks for reading this chapter**

**Criticism is encouraged as long as it is constructive**

**I will be accepting Loners and Kittypets **

**That's all for now**

**SwiftStar Out**


	3. Chapter 2

**Back in ThunderClan**

"Um… your father is still to injured to have you three visit him. But I have told him all about you, and SwiftKit your father was the one who picked your name. Your named after the legendary deputy SwiftClaw, SwiftClaw was your fathers father."

SwiftKit looked up to her mother, but before she could reply a loud yowl burst from the nursery.

"It's a she-kit!"

"Come my kits, lets meet the new kit."

GingerFur padded into the nursery followed closely by her kits. At GrayWisps belly lay a single she-kit her pelt darker than the no-moon sky. Her tiny mouth opened to reveal a tiny pink tongue. GingerFur whispered softly to the new mother.

"What is her name?"

The three kits behind GingerFur suddenly noticed something red surrounding the queen and her kit. GrayWisp took a ragged breath and whispered in a husky voice.

"GingerFur, my time grows short… Her name is RavenKit. If_ if I die please raise her_ tell her about me when she becomes a warrior_ I will tell CornTail you said hi. Gringe_"

The gray queen started breathing rapidly, as if fighting for breath. The medicine cat rushed back towards the queens side. Wispering in a grave voice.

"She has lost too much blood, there is nothing I can do, I'm sorry GingerFur"

"NO! SISTER YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME! FIRST CORNTAIL AND NOW YOU? PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!"

The queens breaths became very shallow, as she whispered.

"Oh beloved GingerFur… I lov_ love Yo_ you. Good_ Goodbye…"

Then the queen exhaled her eyes became glassy and she didn't inhale. GrayWisp was dead.

**Meanwhile in RiverClan**

"I can't believe you told the clan we are mates! Now I have to have kits with you, AND I don't even love you!"

Fishtail whispered to Silverflood. The silver SheCat replied icily.

"Well you better get over it cause you got one moon left here… if we don't have kits."

All the sudden a yowl split the air.

"WINDCLAN ATTACK!"

A wave of thin bodies rushed towards the two warriors, Fishtail and Silverflood got into a fighting crouch as their leader called out.

"RIVERCLAN TO ME!"

The WindClan attackers burst into the den, Silverflood rushed to the nursery ready to fight. A light brown tom rushed towards her trying to force his way into the nursery but Silverflood was ready, she leapt towards him slashing her claws down his shoulder. The tom slithered under pushing up as Silverflood was launched into the air the tom leapt upwards, claws ready Silverflood latched her claws into his shoulders they landed on the ground, the WindClan tom struggling under her grip, but Silverflood just sank her claws deeper in his shoulder. The warrior managed to shove of Silverflood before running off into the haze of battle.

Meanwhile near the moonstone

"FATHER! Get away from mom!"

The large tom turned on his daughter amber eyes gleaming in the dark. Insanity shrunk away from her father… Savagetooth. A former warrior of one of the four clans. He growled.

"Ah little Insanity. What can you do to stop me? You can't kill me that's for sure. You are just a helpless little kit, and when I'm done with your mother YOU'RE next!"

Mother's safety was short lived, her shrieks of pain beginning again.

"AH! Savagetooth please stop!"

The claws of Savagetooth gleamed in the night, Insanity caught a glance of her mother, the stone of light letting her see her mother. Covered in wounds drenched in her own blood, some of the flesh on her right shoulder was hanging not completely ripped off. Her mothers pleas for mercy fell upon deaf ears, the huge tom ripped her throat to shreds.

"NO! MOTHER!"

Insanity was screaming at her mother and father. As Savagetooth turned on her the small she-cat sprinted away.

Back in ThunderClan

"Kits aunty GrayWisp isn't with us anymore… StarClan has called her to join them."

A wave of grief crashed into the queen. SwiftKit spoke up after a minute.

"Mother? What does that mean?"

GingerFur was unable to take the pain anymore…

"SHE IS DEAD, DEAD AND NEVER COMING BACK! CORNTAIL TOO, THEY BOTH LEFT ME!"

The kits looked to their mother as they were told that their father was not even alive.

"Oh my StarClan what have I done? My kits I didn't mean to tell you that…"

SwiftKit wasn't mad like her brothers… No she needed to tell her mother how she felt.

"I'm not sad mother… but let me speak. YOU OF ALL CATS KEPT OUR FATHERS DEATH FROM US, YOUR KITS? I WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO FORGIVE YOU!"

The small she-kit collapsed trembling, SwiftKit dragged herself to RavenKit. She looked up and spoke.

"RavenKit is not to know of her mothers death. From now on the story is that she was kidnapped by an insane rouge. Am I clear?"

The kit stood to her full height, and padded away to visit the apprentices.

**Thanks for reading**

**The story will focus on SwiftKit with the occasional visit to RiverClan, ShadowClan, and WindClan**

**That's all for now **

**SwiftStar Out**


	4. Chapter 3

Back with Insanity

_We can't keep running Insanity! Get to safety! Get away from father! Mother is DEAD!_

"You can't run forever little kit!"

1 Moon later in ThunderClan

"Morning RavenKit!"

WhiteKit purred to the small she-kit, RavenKit looked up eyes gleaming with happiness. The small kit had little knowledge of her true mother, all know to her was a brave queen that had saved her 'mother' GingerFur. SwiftKit sat glaring at the two kits, wondering why her two brothers had been able to get over their fathers death in just a moon

"SwiftKit come join us! Sis we don't bite!"

Back with Insanity

"I will come back for you! Don't think you've escaped yet little kit!"

Insanity's lungs were screaming for air, gasping for breath since she had just spirited from the Stone of Light to some marshlands she had never seen in her life.

"StormStar I can smell a rouge!"

"I can too ClawStrike. Clam down!"

Two cats came into view the larger one was a dark grey tom with russet tabby markings, and the second was a small white she-cat with gray spots on her head. The tom spoke again.

"StormStar it smells like a little kit."

The SheCat presumably StormStar hissed.

"I can tell! Now stop treating your leader like a fool!"

Insanity crouched lowed into the bushed she hid in, the paw steps kept getting louder and louder until StormStar hissed.

"COME OUT NOW! YOU ARE ON SHADOWCLAN TERRITORY!"

Insanity crept out of the bushes, eyes filled with fear. ClawStrike hissed"

"What do you think you are doing here?"

"Running from my father sir."

The tom laughed.

"Now why are you running from your father young one?"

"Because he just killed my mother."

Back in RiverClan

"WINDCLAN RETREAT!"

The skinny warriors fled. Racing out of the camp leaving blood splattered on the bramble walls. Fishtail lay slumped by the nursery drenched in blood, his eyes flickered open as he took in short breaths. Silverflood was dragging StormHeart towards him. The camp was silent, no lives were lost in the battle. CreekStar was nowhere to be seen though…

In ThunderClan

SwiftKit padded towards BirdPaw hoping to learn some new things. The huge black tom from the battle where SwiftKits father had died. He was followed by HeatherStrike. They padded into ShineStars den. The kit could hear the tom demanding to see GrayWisp and her kit. SwiftKit decided that she would not let the tom see them.

"I'm sorry, but GrayWisp and her kit died. The kit was too weak and GrayWisp lost too much blood."

The tom recognized the little kit as he turned to look at her, he hissed.

"I will not stand for the lies of a two moon old kit… Tell me or I will make sure your life is a living Dark Forest!"

**Thanks for reading**

**Please leave a comment**

**That's all for now**

**SwiftStar out**


	5. Chapter 4

SwiftKit remembered with a jolt that her original plan about what to tell RavenKit had been changed, so she decided to tell him the _'truth'._

"You want the whole story? Well here it is. A moon after my mother kitted, the moon you murdered a cat that just so happened to be my FATHER. GingerFur went on a walk, unbeknownst to her she had one more kit to give birth to. GrayWisp accompanied her on the walk, the two were attacked by an insane rouge. GrayWisp fought it off, she had gotten a few deep wounds so my mother carried her back to camp. Once they reached camp GingerFur went into labor for her fourth kit, and GrayWisp went into labor as well. GingerFur gave birth to my sister RavenKit, and GrayWisp had one kit she was born dead. That night GrayWisp joined her kit in StarClan. That is the truth you MURDER."

RavenKit padded into the den, without looking at the ShadowClan tom she took a seat next to SwiftKit. ShineStar spoke up speaking to the two kits.

"Thank you for telling the story of your aunt and cousin. You are dismissed."

**Back with Insanity**

"Oh my StarClan. You poor little thing, please come to camp with us. We have a queen that can help you."

After hearing this Insanity was looking forward to a place to rest, she nodded as ClawStrike stooped down to pick her up.

**One Moon Later In ThunderClan**

"Good morning GingerFur! I was wondering if I could take SwiftKit into the forest today."

SwiftKit woke at the sound of her name, she looked around and saw ShineStar talking to GingerFur. She looked at her mother with pleading eyes as her mother responded.

"If you wish ShineStar."

"Thanks Mom!"

ShineStar padded out of the nursery motioning with his tail for SwiftKit to follow. The two had been going out into the forest ever since SwiftKit told off the warrior from ShadowClan. They climbed up the ravine, ShineStar leaping from lock to rock.

"What are we going to do today ShineStar?"

"I think we are going to try hunting. What do you think?"

"What! Really? That sounds amazing! You have never taken me hunting!"

The huge tom looked down at SwiftKit and nodded.

"You will have to be quiet though. We want to catch some prey. Got it?"

"Loud and clear ShineStar!"

The two cats padded on listening for the sound of prey, and trying to find the sent of an easy catch. All of the sudden SwiftKit scented a unfamiliar sent in the air.

"ShineStar I scent something, but I can't tell what it is."

"That would be a hare. But it would be too big for you to catch."

SwiftKit stared defiantly at her leader and padded away, following the scent of the hare. As the trail got more fresh the hare came into view. It was huge to the three moon old kit, the hare was abnormally large, about four times the size of SwiftKit.

"_SwiftKit stop right now, let me catch this one. The hare could hurt you badly"_

SwiftKit ignored ShineStars warning, flicking her ears in defiance. Lowering herself the kit stalked forward, the hare was still unaware of her. Its mouthwatering scent flooding towards her. Suddenly SwiftKit launched herself into the air, landing on the back of her target. She hooked her thorn sharp claws into its neck and bit with all of her might, the hare leaped into action. Sprinting around in an attempt to shake off the large kit. At last the hare collapsed, eyes dulling as SwiftKit jumped off. Triumphantly staring at her amazed leader.

"That is enough to feed the clan for days! Great job SwiftKit! Now lets return to camp."

**Thanks for reading **

**In order to keep in touch with you guys(The readers) I will ask a question at the end of each chapter**

**Question is: What is your favorite clan?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**SwiftStar Out**


	6. Chapter 5

Reviews;

Starsinger04: I agree, ThunderClan all the way! Thank you I plan to update ever other day if possible.

Mintie Ice: Thank you for the tip, I will change that.

PhysicEevee0103: I agree, I have a liking for ShadowClan as well… But ThunderClan is a first for me.

Breezetail: I understand that. Thank you so much! I love getting to read the comments, and it makes my day to hear that you like my story!

**On with the story!**

**Back in the ThunderClan camp…**

"Hello Shinestar! I see you had good hunting?"

Shinestar looked over to see Russetfang calling him. The large tom dropped the hare and replied.

"Not mine. Swiftkit caught this hare."

The tall russet tom looked back at his leader, disbelief shining in his eyes.

"Are you serious?"

"Oh course! This brave little kit made an amazing catch."

**Back in RiverClan**

"Fishtail!"

The wounded brown tom limped out of the medicine, looked up to his leader and called.

"Yes Creekstar?"

"Your time is up! Is your mate expecting yet?"

Silverflood answered this time, calling up to her leader.

"I believe so, but I haven't asked Stormheart yet."

"Well go do that!"

"Yes Creekstar."

With that the beautiful silver she-cat padded off, her mate followed. They both entered the medicine den, with that the camp was back to normal. Nothing was out of place, Creekstar and Shellthorn sat in the leaders den discussing the attack on WindClan that was to come.

"Clan mates listen well…"

**In ShadowClan**

A black queen padded to greet her mate. Snakefang stopped walking as he spotted Nightflower headed his way.

"Hello Snakefang! How was hunting?"

The tom replied, his green eyes shining with love.

"Hunting was great! Burnclaw caught a huge squirrel!"

All of the sudden the queen collapsed, and let out an agonized wail.

"Oh StarClan! SNAKEFANG GET BEECHLEAVES! THE KITS ARE COMING!"

Within a heartbeat a white and brown tom exploded out of the medicine den, a small yellow she-cat right behind him. Her mouth was stuffed with herbs, eyes shining with worry.

"Snakefang carry Nightflower into the nursery and have a warrior fetch her a strong stick to help with the pain!"

The tom looked around wildly until his eyes landed on a large brown tom with amber eyes.

"Burnclaw could you get the stick?"

"Anything to help you Snakefang. Should I send a warrior to help you carry Nightflower?"

"Yes, please hurry she is in pain."

With that the huge tom called to a black tom named Blackheart, and hurried out of the camp. Blackheart rushed over to Snakefang and started to help the worried tom carry his mate. Once the birthing queen was in the nursery the two toms left. Soon Burnclaw was back with a large sturdy stick.

"Hang in there Nightflower, you're doing great!"

An earsplitting shriek emitted from the black queen. Outside Snakefang was tearing the grass at his feet, hissing to StarClan that his mate was needed here not in their ranks. Finally Birchleaves yowled from the nursery.

"Snakefang you have three kits, two toms and a she-cat! Come see them."

Snakefang entered the nursery to see his mate with three kits suckling at her chest.

"What should we name them Snakefang?"

**Thank you for reading**

**Sorry that this chapter was so short… the next one will be longer**

**Question of the day: **What should the kits be named?

Kit 1: Black tom that is going to have green eyes.

Kit 2: Grey she-kit that is going to have amber eyes.

Kit 3: Black tom that is going to have amber eyes.

**I will tally the results of the names so please suggest a name for each kit**

**That is all for now**

**Swiftstar Out **


	7. Chapter 6

Review answers;

Starsinger04: Thanks, I will take the names into consideration!

The Curse of Fates: The names were really good and I am putting them into consideration.

**On with the story!**

**Back in the ThunderClan camp…**

"Great catch Swiftkit! You are going to make a great warrior!"

Swiftkit's eyes shone with pride as the large russet warrior complimented her. She looked at Shinestar and meowed.

"Shinestar may I give this to the queens? I want to give this to Gingerfur."

"If you wish Swiftkit, your mother will be very proud!"

The silver kit dipped her head as she took the hare from Shinestar, she struggled to drag the hare towards the nursery. Finally she entered to see her mother and her three siblings still sleeping. Swiftkit set down the hare and walked over to Ravenkit.

"Hey Ravenkit, wake up! I caught a hare when I was out with Shinestar. He said you guys can have it."

The black kit started to stir, her eyes flashed open. Eyes lit with confusion, the she-kit stood. Ravenkit whispered back.

"Swiftkit what are you doing?"

"Just wake mom and the others up. Ok?"

"Fine,"

In a minute all of the queens and kits were awake. Swiftkit moved to the mouth of the den and meowed.

"Morning! I caught a hare when I went out with Shinestar and he said I could give it to you guys!"

A pitch black tom padded up to Swiftkit his frost blue eyes shone as he spoke.

"Hey Swiftkit can I have the first bite?"

"Of course Mousekit!"

Within a heartbeat all of the queens were surrounding the hare, carefully dividing it so that every one would get the same amount. Soon they were done and everyone had settled down to eat their piece.

"Great catch Swiftkit!"

Whitekit meowed while chewing a mouthful of hare. All of the sudden a loud yowl exploded from the clearing outside.

"Shinestar a huge WindClan patrol is headed this way, I have all patrols returning back here just in case."

Swiftkit raced outside to see Lionclaw at the camp entrance. Shinestar's eyes clouded with worry, he padded to Lionclaw and they started muttering. Shinestar leaded onto the highrock and yowled.

"Cats of ThunderClan! WindClan is approaching! All elders, queens and kits go into the code blue hiding spot! All warriors prepare for battle!"

The queens exploded from the nursery, shooing their kits towards the cod blue hiding spot. Code blue hiding was the spot where elders, queens and their kits took refugee during a battle with WindClan. Within a minute they were all in a dug out tunnel hid by vines and brambles. Swiftkit remained at the side of the nursery confused and scared.

"Shinestar! Swiftkit is missing!"

"Send Ravenkit to find her! Hurry!"

The ThunderClan hunting and border patrols streamed into camp, and quickly took formation. Ravenkit exploded out of the hiding hole, quickly she spotted Swiftkit and started to run towards her. Before she could reach Swiftkit a small grey she-cat calmly entered the camp. She had ice-blue eyes and white patches on her fur, the cat carried the scent of dirt. Her posture screamed important warrior, the she-cat had her chin raised high and a regal kind of walk. Shinestar's eyes flashed with fury.

"Lillystar! How dare you come here?"

The small she-cat raised her gaze, meeting Shinestar's.

"WindClan needs more prey, so we are here to take some. By force if necessary!"

Ravenkit stopped running, gazed at Swiftkit, mouthed '_Hurry!_' and sprinted back to the hiding spot.

"Lillystar, I must ask you to leave IMMEDIATELY! ThunderClan has no prey to spare and if you need prey so badly go bother the other clans."

Shinestar's eyes looked like a fire raged inside of them. Lillystar grinned and yowled.

"WINDCLAN ATTACK!"

"THUNDERCLAN ATTACK!"

Warriors from WindClan streamed into the once quiet camp, the air lit with battle shrieks. Swiftkit turned to see Shinestar lunge for Lillystar, bowling over the WindClan leader. Russetfang was attacking a dark brown tom with a white tail and one black paw, the two warriors lashing at each other with unleashed claws. Some of the WindClan warriors already had wounds on them. Before Swiftkit could go to the hiding area a brown and white tom leapt at her. The WindClan apprentice tackled Swiftkit and dug his claws into her shoulder. The kit let out a shriek of pain and fury.

Swiftkit started to rake with underbelly with her hind claws, the apprentice shoved the kit away and got into a battle stance. Remembering everything Shinestar had taught her the large she-kit launched herself at the apprentice.

"You fight like a kit! I cant believe ThunderClan let you become an apprentice!"

The apprentice sneered at he easily batted the kit away. Slicing one of her ears with is claws the apprentice attacked once again, Swiftkit lashed at his face with unsheathed claws. Blood from the wound in her ear started to drip into her eyes, the apprentice pinned the she-kit swiping her underbelly with merciless claws.

"I'm not an apprentice! I'm just a three moon old kit!"

Swiftkit managed to gash out as the apprentice started to drive the breath out of her. The WindClan apprentice grabbed her scruff and flung the kit away, Swiftkit hit the wall of the camp and landed with a thud. The apprentice approached her, eyes gleaming with malice.

"Oh sure, and my name is Rabbithead… Well it isn't! my name is Owlpaw!"

Owlpaw grabbed her scruff once again and smashed the kit into the ground. Swiftkit could barely see with the blood and dirt in her eyes. Finally her eyes cleared letting Swiftkit get a clear look at the apprentice standing over her.

"Please! Have mercy! I am but a young kit!"

But the apprentice didn't listen. A flash of white hot agony slammed into the kits flanks, and then her stomach.

"Please sto_"

Swiftkit croaked. Then a sudden peace washed over her, and everything went black…

**In RiverClan…**

"Creekstar it is official! I am expecting Fishtail's kits!"

The RiverClan leader just stared at the new queen with cold eyes.

"Move to the nursery and NEVER interrupt a meeting ever again!"

"Yes Creekstar"

**Thanks for reading this chapter**

**Please keep up the reviews **

**This chapter's question is a little complicated: **Ok so my friend Nina is moving and she has always wanted to be known, so I'm asking you guys to please leave a comment dedicated to Nina and mention what country you are from. Please and hopefully, thank you!

**By for now**

**Swiftstar Out **


	8. Chapter 7

Review answers;

Starsinger04; Thank you for leaving a comment for Nina it means a lit to me. Owlpaw was mean because he really thought he was fighting a ThunderClan apprentice. I think Mousekit is going to grow out of the greedy thing, yeah I made him the odd one out for a reason. Thanks for reviewing!

Breezetail; I like the names you posted and the kits names will be announced next chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

Shadow765; I would love to have you beta read it! Thank you, I hope that the people that read my story love it as much as I do.

**On with the story…**

**Back in the ThunderClan camp**

Swiftkit opened her eyes after what felt like only a heartbeat, she looked to her side to see Mousekit and Ravenkit.

"Ravenkit I'm scared. What if Swiftkit won't wake up?"

"I'm already awake silly."

Swiftkit rasped to Mousekit. The screeches of battle were gone by now. Tallfeather rushed to the silver kit's side.

"Hi Swiftkit, you got pretty banged up huh?"

Swiftkit's eyes were laced with the pain coming from her wounds. She let out a weak laugh, surprised to find the medicine cat able to make her laugh.

"Yeah, some dumb apprentice decided to attack a kit. Although he kind of thought I was an apprentice myself."

"Swiftkit I think you should go to sleep now. I know you just woke but you need to rest."

"Ok Tallfeather."

Soon after the kit closed her eyes she was greeted by sleep. Swiftkit was in a huge green meadow filled with the scent of prey. A huge tom with large paws padded up to her.

"Hello Swiftkit, you may not know me but I know you. Let me introduce myself. I am Thunderstar, the first ever leader of ThunderClan."

"You are _the_ Thunderstar?"

"In the flesh. You see that other big cat over there?"

"That would be ThunderClan's third leader, also my adopted sibling Owlstar."

Owlstar ran over to the two cats, yellow eyes shining with humor he spoke.

"Why if it isn't the amazing Thunderstar! May I have the pleasure of meeting _the _Swiftkit?"

Swiftkit tilted her head at Owlstar's words, Thunderstar's eyes flashed with fury as he spoke.

"Oh don't listen to Owlstar, he is just kidding around. Would you like to meet some cats?"

"Yes please!"

Secretly Swiftkit hoped he meant her father and aunt.

"Come with me then…"

**Back in the waking world (Still in the ThunderClan camp)**

Outside the medicine den the ThunderClan camp looked like it had had a visit from the Dark Forest. Blood splattered the camp walls and stained the once soft green grass a deep red. In the middle of the camp Shinestar and some senior warriors were arranging hunting patrols. WindClan had stolen every piece of prey in the fresh kill pile. WindClan had lost no cats, the same went for ThunderClan. Though many good warriors were heavily injured in the battle.

Russetfang was in the medicine den along with the deputy Heatherstrike. The russet warrior had suffered a large shoulder wound, and Heatherstrike had a fairly deep wound in her neck. She had gotten it when she stopped Owlpaw from killing Swiftkit. The vicious apprentice had lunged for her neck and sliced his claws, almost killing the deputy.

WindClan had been so brutal that it was a blessing from StarClan that no cats had been killed on the ThunderClan side.

**Meanwhile in rouge territory outside of ThunderClan**

A gray tom with white paws prowled through '_His_' territory. A young cat had passed through, a she-cat and she carried the scent of a clan. The tom could be no older than four moons, he followed the scent trail until a pitch black she-cat came into view.

"WHO ARE YOU!"

The young tom boomed, the she-cat turned quickly. Her head snapping around looking for the source of the voice. Not knowing about the young tom in the tree above her.

"I_ I am just passing through_ Please don't hurt me!"

The tom jumped down from his perch. Landing square on her, the she-cat's legs crumpled with the sudden weight. The tom hissed.

"What is your name?"

"M_M_My name is Insanity. What is yours?"

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO KNOW OF MY NAME! LEAVE MY TERRITORY BEFORE I KILL YOU!"

The tom stepped off of the she-cat and as she ran away he leapt into the trees. Quickly catching up to the fleeing she-cat he leapt down purposely missing her. Unsheathing his claws the tom cut deep into her shoulder.

"Never intrude into the territory of Jay. Or next time you WILL be killed."

With that the tom leapt back into the trees and was gone. Leaving Insanity to crawl back to ShadowClan, or to her makeshift nest near ShadowClan.

**Thanks for reading this chapter of The Rise of Swiftstar**

**Question of the day: **Ok so my friend Nina is moving and she has always wanted to be known, so I'm asking you guys to please leave a comment dedicated to Nina and mention what country you are from. Please and hopefully, thank you! (It is going to be the same until chapter 9)

**Bye for now**

**Swiftstar Out**


	9. Chapter 8(Last for comments for Nina)

Review answers:

Breezetail; Thank you so much for the comment!

PsychicEevee0103; Thank you so much for the comment!

The Curse of Fates; Thank you so much for the comment! I felt like it was time to bring Insanity back into the mix.

Greenfeather4Evr; Thank you so much for dedicating the comment to Nina! I am so touched that so many of the readers care enough to leave comments!

**On with the story…**

With Insanity

Every time Insanity look a step her shoulder sent a shot of agony to the rest of her. The little black she-cat wondered if she would ever make it back to her nest. _Never intrude into the territory of Jay. _The vicious tom's words crossed Insanity's mind for what felt like the thousandth time.

Back in the ThunderClan camp

"Shinestar I need to speak with you,"

The ThunderClan leader turned to see Tallfeather her eyes clouded with worry.

"Of course Tallfeather I will meet you in my den. Darkfrost finish setting up the patrols please."

The icy white tom nodded as Shinestar left, following the medicine cat. Once the silver tom reached his den he sat and turned to the medicine cat.

"What is wrong Tallfeather?"

The medicine cat looked up to see Shinestar's eyes lit with confusion.

"Its Swiftkit. She may not make it."

Shinestar's eyes went from confused to furious.

"Swiftkit cannot die! She has a whole life ahead of her! How could StarClan take her now?"

"Shinestar, I am doing all I can. Sometimes even the best medicine cats cannot save a cat StarClan is calling."

Back in the ShadowClan camp

"Snakefang I think their names are perfect,"

Snakefang looked at his mate, eyes filled with love.

"Yes, but not as perfect as their mother,"

Stormstar padded into the nursery, looking forward to seeing the newest additions of her clan.

"Hello Nightflower, Snakefang. What did you name the kits?"

The queen looked up to see Stormstar staring at the kits, her eyes clouded with an undetectable emotion.

"The black tom was named Nightkit, the gray she-cat was named Smokekit, and the other black tom was named Blackkit. Snakefang wanted one of the toms to be named after their pelt color."

"They are lovely Nightflower, you must be very happy."

"Very much so Stormstar. I am going to sleep now, goodnight."

Right after the queen said her goodnights, she wrapped her tail around her kits and fell asleep.

Back with Swiftkit

"Thunderstar where are we going?"

The little kit was getting tired of walking around.

"Don't worry Swiftkit we will stop soo_"

The tom's words were cut off as a large tom that had silver pelt lined with gray stripes shot out of a patch of bushes.

"SWIFTKIT!"

The tom tackled Swiftkit covering her face with rapid licks.

"Oh hello Corntail, and how are you?"

Owlstar's voice was dripping with sarcasm, the large tom stepped off of the kit.

"You_ You are Corntail… You're my dad!"

The silver tom's eyes filled with happiness and love when he heard his first-born's words.

"Yes I am your father. Do you want to meet the cat you're named after?"

Thunderstar nodded to Corntail to show that he was ok with the tom show Swiftkit who she was named after.

"I would like to meet him father."

With that the group of cats continued to walk along, stopping to greet a cat named Redstar whose eyes were clouded with sorrow. Finally they found a smaller cat. He had a Brown pelt with a white tail, his eyes were a brilliant shade of green. He resembled Corntail, even though they looked very different.

"Swiftkit I would like you to meet my father. Swiftclap this is my first-born Swiftkit."

The tom turned to look at the smaller she-kit, her piercing blue eyes looking right back at him.

"Corntail why is she here?"

"WindClan attack and she was injured, although she is not dead. Swiftkit is just dreaming."

Thunderstar and Owlstar padded forward, their eyes shining with sorrow.

"Swiftkit I am sorry but the time has come for you to wake up."

"NO! I CAN'T LEAVE YET! I NEED TO SEE GRAYWISP! I NEED TO GET TO KNOW MY FATHER! I NEED TO STAY LONGER!"

Thunderstar's eyes softened, as looked at the small kit.

"Swiftkit if you stay any longer you could get stuck in StarClan."

"You mean I would die?"

Owlstar answered this time.

"Yes that is exactly what we mean Swiftkit. Say you're goodbyes, its time to go."

"Goodbye Corntail, goodbye Swiftclap. I hope I will see you again some day."

**Back in the waking world (ThunderClan)**

"Tallfeather come quick! Swiftkit is waking!"

The medicine cat shot out of her seat, nodding to Shinestar as a goodbye she sprinted after Gingerfur. Once she reached Swiftkit Tallfeather could tell that the kit was no longer in the danger of death. The piercing blue eyes of Swiftkit opened, her eyes filled with wonder.

"Gingerfur, I met Corntail."

The ginger colored queen shot to her kit's nest.

"You went to StarClan?"

"I think so, and I met his father. His name was Swiftclap."

Tallfeather walked over to Heatherstrike, the deputy's eyes were clouded with pain. Her wound was producing a horrible stench.

"Oh great StarClan."

The medicine cat's wisped was filled with horror.

"Heatherstrike's wound is infected."

**Back with Jay**

The scent of the woods clan wafted into Jay's jaws. _I wonder what a clan is like. _The young tom often wondered about the clan life. A sweet scent covered the scent of the clan. A strange plant was the source, before Jay could get a closer inspection a yowl split the silence.

"A ROUGE IS STEALING THE CATMINT!"

Five cats appeared out of the woods, their eyes lit with rage. The leader of the patrol was a icy white tom, each of the warriors muscles bulged clearly visible to Jay.

"Please don't attack. I mean no harm to you."

Jay dipped his head to show he was not lying. The icy white tom looked back at his patrol, and after a minute of whispering the white tom turned back to Jay.

"Come with us."

**Thanks for reading this chapter**

**Question of the day: **Ok so my friend Nina is moving and she has always wanted to be known, so I'm asking you guys to please leave a comment dedicated to Nina and mention what country you are from. Please and hopefully, thank you! (This is the last time this one will be here please leave a comment for Nina. It means a lot to me.)

**Bye for now**

**Swiftstar Out**


	10. Chapter 9

Review answers:

Spottedleafalways11: I do not know myself how I come up with what I wright. I enjoy switching through the clans so when someone tells me that they like that as well it makes my day! You have made my day…

Guest: Thanks for leaving a review!

Guest: Thanks for leaving a review!

Amberfoot7: Wow what a coincidence!

Starsinger04: Thank you!

On with the story…

In the ThunderClan Medicine den

"Is Heatherstrike ok mommy?"

Swiftkit looked up to Gingerfur waiting for an answer.

"I don't know Swiftkit… I think she may be going to meet her father and his father as well."

Swiftkit nodded in understanding, the once puffy silver kit looked like a ghost of her past self. Her normally puffy silver pelt was a dull grey color that clung to her frame. The normally shining blue eyes were now clouded with pain, and no energy was anywhere to be found.

"Swiftkit how are you feeling?"

The large body of Shinestar entered the cave, his eyes filled with horror as he looked at Swiftkit. At the back of the den Tallfeather was hard at work with Heatherstrike and her quickly infecting wound. As Shinestar looked at his deputy the horror faded into disbelief.

"How could her wound be infected already?"

"Heatherstrike saw that I was running low on marigold so she insisted that I not use any on her wound. I tried to convince her to use some but she didn't want me to use any what so ever."

Shinestar nodded in understanding, he looked over to Swiftkit whose mother was trying to get her to eat a part of the rabbit that a hunting patrol had brought in that night.

"Goodbye Swiftkit, good luck Heatherstrike…"

With that Shinestar padded out of the den, his eyes were dim. Swiftkit managed a raspy meow.

"Good bye Shinestar…"

Outside with Ravenkit

"So how do you think Swiftkit is doing? Umm hello? Ravenkit are you paying attention to me"

"Huh? Oh yeah um, I think she is doing fine. Wasn't Mousekit just in there? Go pester him instead of me."

Whitekit turned away from his sister, Ravenkit didn't seem to care that she had just hurt her brother's feelings. The she-kit was focused on the mysterious tom that was sitting in the middle of camp. His grayish-silver pelt was shining in the daylight. Soon Shinestar was padding out of the medicine den, he looked very unhappy.

"Shinestar we found a rouge trying to steal catmint!"

The ThunderClan leader turned to Darkfrost, his dull eyes lighting with interest.

"What is the name of this intruder?"

The tom stepped forward, his calm eyes lighting in a fire of rage.

"The _rouge _has a name!"

"Ok then, _ROUGE _what is your name,"

Shinestar's words were spat at the tom, with a growl he stepped forward. Shaking off his guard.

"My name is Jay and I wish to join you,"

Ravenkit padded forward boldly, her mind flashing with millions of thoughts all at once.

"I think we should let him stay, we need more cats."

Gingerfur snapped her head at Ravenkit, along with the rest of the clan and the rouge. Shinestar spoke to the black kit and Jay.

"I am aware that ThunderClan has been growing smaller lately, but Jay can't be accepted right away. He needs to prove his worth! Clan mates are you with me!?"

"We are with you Shinestar!"

"Then I call upon StarClan to look upon this rouge, he wishes to join us and until he gives me any reason to kick him out I name him. Jaykit!"

The clan started chanting.

"Jaykit! Jaykit! Jaykit!"

Meanwhile in RIverClan

"Fishtail why can't you be happy? You are going to be a father soon!"

The dark brown tom hissed at his grey mate.

"No, I will _NEVER _be happy with _you_. I will not be a part of these kits lives, I refuse to act like their father!"

Fishtail turned away from Silverflood, stalking back to camp. The pretty gray she-cat sighed heavily and followed Fishtail. Her belly beginning to slow her down.

In ShadowClan

"Smokekit! How many times do I have to tell you to leave Lithepaw and Pinepaw alone? They are too busy to teach you battle moves!"

The small she-kit looked at her mother with her kit blue eyes, and started to speak.

"But mom! I need to be the BEST fighter I can be… can I go ask dad to teach me?"

"Oh fine… But if your father is busy leave him alone!"

Smokekit ran over to Snakefang exited to learn what their clan was all about.

"Oh hello Smokekit! I suppose you want to learn some battle moves?"

"Yup!"

"Ok I think the first thing we are going to learn is… the Snake Strike. My father named me after that move you know."

The small kit tilted her head.

"What do I do?"

"Ok, watch me _CLOSLEY_!"

The warrior slithered over the grass, his stomach almost touching the ground, tail straight out parallel with the ground. He moved in a quick circle around the kit, before darting forward and gently swiping her paws out from under her. Smokekit darted to her feet to find Snakefang gone. Then a large weight was suddenly on her back as her father tackled her.

"There you go, want to have a try?"

"Yeah!"

"Not on me thought go surprise Nightkit, good luck!"

With that Smokekit darted towards her younger brother imitating her father's moves. But Smokekit stuck to the shadows making a large loop around Nightkit. When she felt ready Smokekit launched herself at Nightkit, swiping his paws out from under him. The black tom squeaked in surprise and fear. Before Nightkit could spot his sister she retreated to the shadows. The black tom looked around frantically, once his back was turned to her the gray she-kit tackled her brother. Flipping him on his back she stared into his eyes.

"Hey brother, how's it going?"

"Ha-ha very funny Smokekit, did dad teach you that?"

"Only some of it, I added the shadow stalking myself."

"Cool can you teach me?"

**Thanks for reading this chapter of The Rise of Swiftstar**

**Sorry about the slow update I had to set up my new laptop!**

**Question of the day; Out of the following who do you think I should do a behind the book (or B.T.B) chapter on?**

**From ThunderClan: Shinestar and Heatherstrike; The one that got away**

**From WindClan: Archtail in StarClan **

**From RIverClan: CreekStar's time in WindClan**

**From ShadowClan: Savagetooth's banishment**

**From the Rouges: Jay's disowning **

**That's all for now**

**Swiftstar Out **


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey guys/girls I have decided that I will make the place I 'Talk' at the top instead of at the end of the chapter… please tell me what you think about the change**

**So the news for this chapter is**

**1; You have 2 chapters left to vote for the BtB chapter**

**2; The BtB chapter will be released on the 12****th**** chapter**

**3; Next chapter Swiftkit and her siblings will get their mentors!**

On to the reviews!

Starsinger04: I am sorry that the chapter wasn't as good as the other ones, I had to show that Swiftkit is in a fairly bad point of her life. Next chapter her mentor will be revealed… Thanks for giving me your opinion. As I said in earlier chapters any and all constructive criticism is welcomed!

King James10158: Thank you!

Ravenwing of ThunderClan: Ok your vote has been counted!

Breezetail: Thank you for the compliment! Your vote for the BtB has been counted, I am trying to update ASAP!

Destinyheart: Well I thank you for reviewing, better late than never! :D Thank you, I am so happy to hear you readers love this story as much as I do! Also I thought it was high time Nightflower and Snakefang had their kits!

Let's get back to the story…

Back in the ThunderClan camp…

Jaykit held his head high, proud of his new name. The large tom-kit looked over to see the black she-kit that had defended his coming his way.

"Hey Jaykit, how does it feel to have a new name?"

"I think it is nice, by the way thanks. Oh and who might you be?"

"I am Ravenkit, the sister of Swiftkit, Whitekit, and Silverkit."

"Thank you for standing up against the white tom, by the way what is his name?"

"Well the tom that captured you is Darkfrost, and the leader is Shinestar. The ginger queen is Gingerfur, the gray and white she-cat is named Tallfeather. If you want to know about who anyone else is come fine me… cause I got to go check on Swiftkit. Bye!"

With that Ravenkit ran off thinking about the dreamy tom, little did she know Jaykit shared her thoughts.

The black she-kit burst into the den, only to be greeted by an unfamiliar and horrid smell. That and her older sister, who now looked like a two moon old kit instead of the five moon old kit.

"Swiftkit is that you?"

The form of her sister turned to Ravenkit, the bright blue eyes that had been shining just a day ago were almost unrecognizable. It was obvious that the fight had forced Swiftkit to grow up.

"Oh hello Ravenkit, you know you look a lot like this tom I once met…"

Ravenkit gave her sister a confused look as Swiftkit remembered the secret of her mother.

"Mother said that you met father somehow, is that who you are talking about?"

"Um, no I am talking about father's mother…"

_Stripenose, her name was stripe nose…_

"Stripenose if I remember correctly."

"Oh that's cool, so did you hear about the rouge?"

Swiftkit thought for a second remembering hearing the name Jaykit being called, and the growls of an unrecognizable tom.

"Yeah only a little… Jaykit right?"

"Yup, ew what is that icky smell?"

"That would be Heatherstrike's infected wound."

Ravenkit wrinkled up her nose before continuing.

"So we are going to be apprentices soon, who do you want as a mentor?"

A shadow cast over the entrance of the large den as a large kit walked in. He had a shining silver-gray pelt and eyes that looked like carbon copies of Swiftkit's.

"I think I want to have Tallfeather, that cat needs help or she will die. As a member of this clan I need to help her, I feel like I was born to do so…"

Ravenkit's eyes filled with a sudden distress that confused her nearby sister.

"Well you must be Jaykit_ I am Swiftkit the eldest sister or Ravenkit, nice to meet you."

"Your voice is messed up, oh and so is your flank, and your… basically whole body."

Swiftkit jumped to her feet, anger making the stab of pain vanish.

"How _dare _you talk to me like that? I could have died fighting to protect what belongs to this clan! Then _you_ waltz in after what could have been a deadly battle and have the nerve to talk to me like that! I will have you know that once I am well enough Shinestar will make me an apprentice…"

A few silent moments before Swiftkit finished.

"One apprentice that he actually wants."

With a gasp of pain Swiftkit fell back into her nest, Ravenkit looked at the two. Trying to decide who to side with.

"Come on Ravenkit, let's go Swiftkit isn't good enough for us."

A new shadow cast over the entrance. As a furious growl sounded.

"I knew that a _rouge _doesn't belong in ThunderClan! I should report you to Shinestar, you too Ravenkit!"

The two pleaded together.

"NO! PLEASE DON'T!"

The medicine cat thought for a second.

"I won't kick you out I guess, I need an apprentice… but the two of you won't become apprentices until a moon after Swiftkit!"

Tallfeather entered the rest of the way, allowing Ravenkit and Jaykit to leave. Before leaving Jaykit stopped at Swiftkit's nest and whispered an apology.

Meanwhile in ShadowClan

After Smokekit taught Nightkit the Snake Strike it was only a matter of time before it was taught to Blackkit and within about an hour ShadowClan warriors were getting attacked by the kits non-stop. But the clan was not mad at the kits or their father, ShadowClan was proud that the young kits had mastered the difficult move.

"Smokekit I can smell you! Don't even think about trying to attack me!"

The gray she-kit stepped out of the shadows, head drooping sadly.

"Sorry Stormstar…"

"I think you should start asking your father for more moves… Who knows what you will add on to them!"

The ShadowClan warriors were buzzing about the little gray kit, had made a change to a difficult battle move. Perfected it, and got praise from the leader.

"So who do you think is going to get Smokekit as an apprentice?"

"Blackheart go run to your mate, my daughter is not an item to be gambled on."

The black tom hissed at Snakefang before walking out of the den making his way to an ice white she-cat with drop dead green eyes. No cat didn't want to be around her but unfortunately the beautiful she-cat was with Blackheart. No one could figure out how he managed to get her to say yes.

"Hey Blackheart, how is everything going?"

"Everything is fine, I think I'm the top contenders to mentor that fighting prodigy Smokekit."

The beautiful warrior smiled, she gave her stomach a pat with her tail and responded.

"I have some contenders from her possible _mates_, I have great news!"

Blackheart looked at her with excitement dancing in his eyes.

"Are you expecting kits?"

"YES!"

"I am going to be a father? I can't believe it! This is great, they are going to be the best fighters and they will look just like us!"

The tom kept rambling about being a father, after a minute or two a clan meeting was called.

"All ShadowClan cats gather for an announcement!"

The clan gathered, Smokekit, Nightkit, and Blackkit were brought into the center of the cats.

"It is time for the placing of apprentices! To explain to those who don't remember this is when everyone is told who will mentor the current kits that are three moons and above! First up is Blackkit!"

The black kit stepped forward, his kit blue eyes shining in fear.

"Y_yes Stormstar?"

"Blackkit when the time comes your mentor will be…"

In ThunderClan

"Cats of ThunderClan gather for a ceremony of five kits!"

Swiftkit, Ravenkit, Whitekit, Silverkit, and Jaykit lined up before high-rock. Ravenkit was supporting her sister, who hadn't made a full recovery and would have to wait a half-moon until her training could begin.

"First up is Swiftkit. From now on until you become a warrior you will be known as Swiftpaw! Your mentor will be…"

**Boom cliffhanger!**

**I do already have her mentor picked out (Sorta…)**

**Time for a vote recap!**

**(Remember this is the last chapter you can vote on the BtB)**

**From ThunderClan: Shinestar and Heatherstrike; The one that got away**

**Vote Number= 0 votes (Insert picture of Shinestar crying :*(**

**From WindClan: Archtail in StarClan **

**Vote Number= 0 votes (Sad Archtail is sad…) **

**From RIverClan: Creekstar's time in WindClan**

**Vote Number= 0 votes ("Oh yeah? I will rip all of you foxdungs apart!" –Angry Creekstar)**

**From ShadowClan: Savagetooth's banishment**

**Vote number= 1 (Insert gloating Savagetooth…)**

**From the Rouges: Jay's disowning**

**Vote number= 3 (Happy Jay is Happy… ish)**

**So right now Jay is in the lead**

**Bye bye**

**Swiftstar out**


	12. Chapter 11

Talkie time!

**Ok so the question of the day is "If you could kill one cat from the original series who would it be?" I would kill Ashfur because I hate him for not understanding Squirrelflight… That's all for now peace!**

**Swiftstar out**

**Review answers:**

Hazelfeather14; Thank you! I will keep writing, I love what I do!

Starsinger04; Thanks for the vote! I am happy that you liked this chapter, sorry about the confusion!

The Curse of Fates; Savagetooth I like it!

Amberfoot7; I think you can do that… well I have allowed you to do so!

Silverblaze the Mighty; Swiftpaw is awesome! I will continue this story, it is awesome to wright, and I can't wait either!

Destinyheart; I already plan for the four to meet, they will become supporting characters for sure. I love having ocs in my story it is so much fun!

On with the story…

Back in the ThunderClan camp

"Roughpelt!"

_Who?_

The silver kit looked around, she had no idea of who her mentor to be was. Finally a dark ginger tom stepped out of the crowd, he had piercing green eyes. For some reason the sight of this mysterious tom sent shivers down her spine.

"I am honored to be this apprentice's mentor!"

"Swiftpaw, Swiftpaw, Swiftpaw!"

"Next up is the youngest of the she-kits, Ravenkit step forward."

Swiftpaw watched her sister step forward, the normally shining eyes were clouded with fear.

"From now on until you become a warrior you will be known as Ravenpaw! Your mentor will be Mintfur!"

Ravenpaw watched as the orange tom padded up to her.

"Thank you for giving me this honor Shinestar."

"Ravenpaw, Ravenpaw, Ravenpaw!"

"Next is the former_ rouge_ Jaykit."

After a moment of thinking the leader finished.

"From now on until you become a warrior you will be known as Jaypaw. Your mentor will be… Robinstreak."

The clan did not cheer for the newly named apprentice this time. The ceremony was over and everyone but Jaypaw was happy.

"Swiftpaw come it is time for you to meet your territory!"

Swiftpaw turned her head to see her mentor.

"I thought I was to stay in camp until healed?"

"Shinestar thinks you can handle it, come on we are losing daylight!"

Meanwhile in ShadowClan

"Darkfrost by the time Smokekit becomes an apprentice Lithepaw will be a warrior so you will be her mentor!"

The kit padded to her future mentor and pawed his shoulder, a sign of respect in the clan. Nightkit ended up with Burnclaw and Blackkit got Iceshard. Smokekit looked up to her future mentor and asked.

"Can you teach me another move?"

In ThunderClan

"Shinestar I want to be a medicine cat not a warrior!"

"If you prove you can be a loyal warrior you can become a medicine cat."

With a nod the new apprentice walked out. Leaving Shinestar alone to worry about his deputy.

In Heatherstrike's dream

Heatherstrike opened her eyes to see the four trees surrounding her. The one closest to ThunderClan was on fire though, a whisper sounded.

_Before thunder needs to be saved by fire an invisible enemy will rise… rough with an unknown pelt. Thunder can be saved only by swiftness of the pelt and mind_

"Hello? Anyone there?"

_Save thunder! Find the swiftness, the one with a swift mind and pelt… find them. Hide the swift one in the black night, smoke will fight to help. SAVE THUNDER!_

A huge cat appeared and vanished, then four smaller cats ran after the unseen cat. Then, blackness…

Heatherstrike shot up jolting back into the waking world. _My dream… what did it mean?_ Shinestar padded into the medicine den as he noticed his deputy's concusses the leader veered towards Heatherstrike.

"Heatherstrike I am firing you as a deputy, with your wound and all it gives more the reason to make a better deputy."

"What? You can't do this!"

_Wait this is just another dream no need to fear._

With a sudden rush Heatherstrike was pulled forward at an incredible speed. She saw Swiftkit standing at the side of a sleeping Shinestar, no dead Shinestar sorrow filling her eyes. A brown tom pads up to her and nudges the grieving kit… warrior away from the corpse.

"SWIFTKIT WHAT IS GOING ON?!"

But the silver she-cat pays no attention. An older looking copy of Heatherstrike pads into the camp her head hung as she whispered.

"Oh Shinestar I will miss you, goodbye Shinestar."

Then once again blackness…

Back in waking world of ThunderClan

"MOUSEKIT GET BACK OVER HERE NOW!"

Mousekit slunk back to the nursery as a body is carried out of the clearing, it is Heatherstrike.

"Tallfeather what happened?"

Shinestar padded out of his den, his tail swooshing to and fro.

"Heatherstrike died of a heart-failure in her sleep,"

"NO NOT MY HEATHERSTRIKE!"

Shinestar raced to his deputy, and buried his face in her fur. His quiet sobs began, little to the tom's knowledge Heatherstrike was thinking of him in a mournful way as well. With a gasp Heatherstrike opened her eyes.

"Shinestar where are we?"

Shinestar raised his head and looked at his deputy will relief, his blue eyes glossing over with happiness.

"Oh Heatherstrike my deputy I thought you left me!"

"Never,"

The deputy gazed into her leader's eyes with her own heather colored ones filled with happiness.

"Heatherstrike I love you, do you love me?"

Heatherstrike gazed at Shinestar her eyes held a certain look of nostalgia.

"Shinestar I loved you once but you know I have had kits with another warrior,"

Within a minute of silence Swiftpaw, Mousekit, and a few warriors came to move the deputy. Shinestar watched his deputy get carried back to her nest, not trying to meet her heather colored gaze. After Heatherstrike was back in her nest the camp dispersed back into the normal buzz of conversations.

"Hey Swiftpaw, how was seeing all of ThunderClan?"

The silver she-cat turned to see Mousekit padding up to her holding two mice. Swiftpaw smiled before responding.

"It was great! You know only one more moon till you get to do the same?"

"Yeah it's going to be awesome!"

"You must be hungry tonight! Two mice for a kit, only half a moon ago you were eating a fourth of a mouse!"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to share. One for me one for you?"

"Sounds great!"

The two sat down and began to eat while exchanging words and laughs.

"Swiftpaw I want you to come with me for a little,"

Swiftpaw turned to see her mentor standing at the entrance. Muttering a goodbye to Mousekit she hurried off to meet her mentor at the camp entrance.

"Yes Roughpelt?"

"I want you to learn about the cats that died in the battle you were born in. Follow me,"

After a few minutes of running the two came upon two graves one poppy flower and one catmint plant sat upon the mounds of dirt and stone.

"The poppy is an elder that died as warrior going down in a mound of ShadowClan cats… The second is your father… He was amazing that cat, and will be missed for a long time,"

Swiftpaw dipped her head and turned to her mentor.

"What next?"

"We shall return to camp, eat, and then sleep."

**Boom chapter over!**

Time for a vote recap!

(Remember this is the last chapter you can vote on the BtB)

From ThunderClan: Shinestar and Heatherstrike; The one that got away

Vote Number= 2 votes (GOOOOO THUNDERCLAN!)

From WindClan: Archtail in StarClan

Vote Number= 1 vote (Sad Archtail is sad…)

From RIverClan: Creekstar's time in WindClan

Vote Number= 2 votes ("Oh, that's better!" –Creekstar)

From ShadowClan: Savagetooth's banishment

Vote number= 3 votes (Insert gloating Savagetooth…)

From the Rouges: Jay's disowning

Vote number= 4 votes (Happy Jay is Happy… I think)

So right now Jay is in the lead

Bye

Swiftstar out


End file.
